Let Go
by JessicaWritesEclare
Summary: Imogen went over Eli's house to study, only to find that her two best friends weren't studying at all. HEAVY LEMON.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Degrassi, but I do own this strange story O.o

**Title**: Let Go

**Summary**: Imogen went over Eli's house to study, only to find that her two best friends weren't studying at all. HEAVY LEMON.

**A/N**: I wrote this a loooong time ago and forgot about it. I started this before Imogen was even on the show and before I realized that I would hate her to death. Buuuut here's a sexy threesome? xD

.

.

.

Clare's mouth attacked Eli's roughly and she straddled his lap. Eli held her hips tightly in place as their lips moved and their tongues danced. His hands slid down her waist and he cupped her ass in his hands. Clare giggled against his lips.

It was another failed study session on the couch with the house all to themselves. Their textbooks were strewn across the living room and their homework was long forgotten.

Clare pushed Eli so he was laying down on the couch and she was still straddling his waist, their kiss never breaking. He pushed her shirt up slowly, memorizing the newly exposed skin. She lifted her arms over her head, breaking the kiss, and he discarded her shirt on the ground. He unhooked her bra from the front and attached his mouth to her bare chest. Clare moaned, causing Eli's pants to grow tighter. As he chewed greedily on her nipple, Clare arched her back and grabbed Eli's hair.

She pulled him away from her breasts and tore his shirt over his head. He lifted her up and flipped them over, throwing her down on the couch underneath him. Clare smiled at him and he reached down in between them and into her skirt, feeling the soaking wet spot on Clare's panties. He smirked at her and pushed her panties aside, shoving a finger inside her. She moaned at the contact and rocked her body against his fingers. He pulled his hand away and tore off her skirt and her panties. Clare wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and kissed him again.

Eli's hands travelled back down in between Clare's thighs. He pushed on her clit with his thumb and rubbed circles on it. Clare tightened her grip around Eli and arched her back. Clare's moans drowned the room, making it impossible for the two teens to hear the knocking on the door.

Imogen pushed the door open, like she always did. Eli had told her to come over to study, but clearly he and Clare weren't studying anymore. Imogen stood there awkwardly, watching her best friend pleasure his girlfriend. She couldn't control how much this turned her on. "Whoa, guys. You have company over," Imogen said with a giggle. Eli and Clare's heads snapped towards Imogen and they pulled away from each other. Eli wrapped a blanket around Clare's naked body and they both blushed. "Sorry," Imogen said. "The door was unlocked though."

"I guess we should have at least locked it," Clare said, looking at the ground.

"Damn hormones," Eli said, smirking at Imogen.

"Eli can't keep it in his pants for five minutes," Clare added.

"I believe you were the one that threw our books on the ground and started having your way with me," Eli retorted.

"It was not my fault. When you touch me that way... it drives me crazy," Clare said, forgetting about their best friend awkwardly standing in front of the door.

"_I_ am not the tease here, Edwards," Eli said, smirking.

"Really? How am I the tease?" Clare asked, raising one eyebrow.

Eli whispered something in Clare's ear, causing her to blush.

"Guys…" Imogen said, biting her lip, trying to forget about the throbbing need in between her legs.

"Sorry," Clare apologized.

"But I still have a small problem," Eli said, gesturing to his still bulging crotch.

"It's more like a _big_ problem," Clare whispered seductively into Eli's ear, but loud enough for Imogen to hear.

"Since when are you guys so… open about your sex life?" Imogen asked curiously.

"Since you interrupted our sex life," Eli said smirking. Clare smacked his chest lightly and giggled.

"I'm sorry, Imogen. Is it creeping you out?" Clare asked. Imogen shook her head and Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Is this…Imogen, are…Did seeing Clare and I like that…turn you on?" Eli asked, smirking. Imogen's face burned and Clare gave Eli a questioning look. "Come on. I have a girlfriend that gets horny all the time. I know girls," Eli said.

Imogen kept quiet, confused by Eli seeing right through her. "What are you even talking about, Eli?" Clare asked.

"Clenching her legs, biting and licking her lips, and not to mention your wandering eyes. Am I right, Imogen?" Eli asked, in a know-it-all tone of voice. Imogen nodded slightly, blushing.

"Eli, leave her alone," Clare said, feeling bad for Imogen. Clare knew that Imogen was full of surprises, but she had no idea what would happen next. Imogen walked over to Clare and kissed her roughly, her tongue pushing into Clare's mouth. Clare gripped the sheet covering her bare body tighter, trying to calm herself down. Kissing someone new - kissing a _girl_ - made Clare's belly burn with pleasure. Imogen wrapped her fingers through Clare's hair, playing with her curls. Clare put her hands on Imogen's shoulders, pulling onto her lap to straddle her.

Eli stared in awe as his girlfriend made out with another girl. If it was even possible, his dick got even harder and became unbearably painful. Eli watched as Clare's hands ran up and down Imogen's sides and cupped her breasts. Imogen's back arched into Clare's touch, never breaking the kiss. Eli heard Clare swallowing all of Imogen's small moans of pleasure. Clare pulled away from Imogen, gasping for air. Imogen chuckled at Clare and looked at Eli. Imogen hopped from Clare's lap to Eli's. She felt his erection against her thigh and giggled, leaning in and kissing him with fervor.

Clare watched with a fire burning in her stomach. She reached in between Eli and Imogen and rubbed the bulge in Eli's pants. He moaned loudly against Imogen's lips. He pulled away from Imogen and she sat on the couch next to him. Eli pulled Clare on his lap, discarding the blanket that covered her. Imogen stared at Clare's body and longed to touch every inch of her delicate skin.

Eli kissed Clare with need. Her hands roamed his bare chest and landed on his belt. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Clare pulled his jeans down and Imogen stared at the tent in Eli's boxers, feeling heat pool in her belly. Eli cupped Clare's bare breasts and broke away from her lips to kiss her neck. Clare gasped in pleasure and looked at Eli through half lidded eyes. "Should we go upstairs?" She asked. Eli nodded, picking Clare up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing her with fervor. They climbed the stairs with Imogen following. Eli kicked the door open impatiently and threw Clare down on the bed.

Imogen pushed Eli against the closed door and kissed him hard, wrapping her leg around his waist and thrusting her hips up against his erection. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled on the roots. Clare laid down on the bed, watching them make out. "Imogen," She called. Imogen broke the kiss and looked at Clare, lying naked on the bed. "Strip," Clare ordered, smirking.

Eli raised an eyebrow at Clare's assertiveness. Imogen walked to the end of the bed and pulled her red Degrassi polo over her head. Her breasts were nearly pouring out of her polka dot bra. She pulled her uniform skirt down and tossed it on the ground. Imogen crawled on top of the bed and up Clare's bare body. She kissed Clare roughly, grabbing Clare's breasts and massaging them. Imogen tugged on Clare's nipples, causing her to moan. Clare reached around Imogen's back and unhooked her bra. Eli watched in delight as Clare broke the kiss to suck on Imogen's nipples.

Subconsciously, Eli's hand snaked into his boxers. He bit his bottom lip while he gripped himself in his hand. He started moving his hand up and down his length slowly, his eyes threatening to close. "Eli, let us help you with that," Clare said, causing Eli to pull his hand out of his boxers and blush lightly. Clare got off of the bed and walked over to Eli, dropping to her knees. She pulled his boxers down slowly and Imogen stared in shock at his size, feeling herself grow even wetter. Clare wrapped her lips around Eli's throbbing dick. Eli bucked his hips against her instinctively. Imogen got out of the bed and kissed Eli, grabbing his hand and putting it on her breast. His other hand cupped her other hand and he kneaded her breasts.

Clare bobbed her head back and forth on Eli's dick and he moaned in pleasure, twisting Imogen's nipples. Clare pulled her mouth away and kissed Imogen. Clare's hand snaked down Eli's body and gripped his cock. Imogen grabbed Clare's breasts and massaged them in her hands. She moved her hands down Clare's body and found the pulsing place in between Clare's legs. Her knees buckled as Imogen rubbed lazy circles on her clit. Clare moved her hand up and down Eli's dick, flicking her wrist every time she got to the tip, knowing Eli loved it. Imogen pulled her hand away from Clare's throbbing center and helped Clare jerk Eli off. Clare and Imogen's lips were still attached in a heated kiss as Eli watched, gritting his teeth to stifle back his moans. Clare's hand squeezed his shaft tightly and Eli fell back against the wall, knowing he was close.

"Oh God," Eli whimpered, causing the two girls to break their kiss and watch him. His eyes rolled back and he came on the girls' hands. Eli's breathing was labored as the girls wiped their hands with the tissues Eli kept on his desk. Eli opened his eyes with a smirk. "Whose turn is it now?" He asked. His lips attacked Imogen's, pushing her on his bed. Eli pushed his tongue into Imogen's mouth, tracing his hands down her curves.

Clare kissed Imogen's stomach and moved downward. She nipped at her hipbones, causing Imogen's hips to glide off the bed. Clare's hands grabbed the waistband of Imogen's panties, pulling them down. Clare watched as Imogen's juices poured out of her. Clare leaned in and licked Imogen's throbbing center. Imogen's hips bucked against Clare and she moaned in Eli's mouth.

The kiss broke when Clare found Imogen's clit and a loud animalistic moan erupted from her throat. Eli crawled off Imogen's body and sat in between her legs along with Clare. Clare swirled her tongue around Imogen's clit as Eli teased her entrance with his finger. Imogen whimpered and Eli pushed his middle and ring fingers inside her. She moaned, gripping Clare's hair. Clare pulled her head away from between Imogen's legs and moved to her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples. That sent Imogen into a frenzy as she reached for the blankets, gripping them in her hand until her knuckles turned white. "Oh God," Imogen said, arching her back. Clare pushed Eli out from in between her legs and she started to lick Imogen's clit. Her tongue plunged inside the other girl and Eli stared in awe at his girlfriend.

"Who would ever think Clare Edwards would be eating out her best friend?" He asked, grabbing Imogen's breasts. Clare rolled her eyes and she used her skilled tongue to pleasure her friend. Imogen's heart was pounding in her chest and she heard nothing but her own loud moans as she came. Clare licked up all her juices and Imogen fell limp onto the bed. "I guess it's your turn, Miss Clare," Eli said, picking Clare up and throwing her down on the bed next to Imogen, who was curled into a ball, already fast asleep.

Eli chuckled quietly, crawling up Clare's body and kissing her. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He reached down between him and Clare and rubbed her clit lazily.

"No teasing, Eli," Clare whimpered against his lips. Eli broke the kiss and licked Clare's tongue teasingly. He obeyed Clare's orders and pushed into her. He rested his head on her shoulder as he moved in and out of her. Clare arched her back and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck, pulling him closer.

"Harder," She muttered simply. He thrusted his hips into hers harder and she moaned loudly. The sweat beaded off their bodies as they got closer and closer to their release. Clare's nails dug into Eli's back, leaving scratches on his skin. "Faster," Clare moaned, thrusting her hips up against his with each thrust.

He quickened his pace and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to finishing. He reached down and rubbed Clare's clit, her back arching. He felt her walls starting to squeeze around him and with a loud groan coming from each of the two teens, they came. Eli pulled out of Clare and smirked at the two girls laying on his bed.

"Don't think this is going to happen all the time. It was a one time thing, Eli," Clare said, wiping Eli's sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"You liked it though," Eli said, smirking. Clare rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Oh shut up," She said, resting her head on Eli's bare chest and closing her eyes, soon falling asleep.

.

.

.

This was super duper awkward to write. XD

Please leave a review? :)


End file.
